Rooftops
by Long-Live-The-Jessenator
Summary: Sasuke is on his way home, where he hears Sakura reading and talking to her diary outloud. He finds out some things about Sakura he has never known before. Will it change his feelings for her? Will she catch him listening to her conversation? Read to see.


Hi!!! ok, this is another story I am starting. :D Please r n r!! i really love reviews...i accept constructive critiscism, but not flames. so plz no flames! ...unless they have 1 positive thing or something that might help me with my writing, not just 'it sucks' ok? thx! hope u enjoy!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto. XD

If u have any questions, please ask!

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Inner'**_

* * *

The moon was shining down on the little leaf village of Konoha, making the city seem even more beautiful by the eerie moonlight. It was only about 10 o'clock, but already almost everyone was at home, for everyone knew that since Orichimaru was still on the loose, it wasn't safe to wander the streets alone at night. But this didn't seem to bother one person, or maybe it did because for some reason he was not on the streets… 

Sasuke Uchiha leaped from rooftop to rooftop, remembering to step lightly so he wouldn't wake anybody up (not that he really cared, he just didn't have much energy after training for so long to deal with yelling grannies or fussy parents). His breath started to catch in his throat, signaling it was time to rest, so he stopped on one rooftop to take a quick breather.

"Dear Diary," a girlish voice awoke Sasuke from his thoughts, making him glance left and right, trying to locate where the voice was coming from.

"Today was good, the sun was shining, and everything was perfect!" The voice sounded as if it was coming from behind him! Sasuke didn't have enough energy to disapear and then reappear behind the person so he just jumped, completing a 360 in the air, to face whoever this person was. He stared at the empty spot behind him, blinking to conceal his astonishment. _Well, where else can this person be?_

"You see, everything was going perfect until we started training." _Oh!_ Sasuke peered over the edge of the rooftop, realizing that there was an open window directly below him. He silently crept closer to the edge, cautiously looking through the corner of the window. Sakura was sitting in the middle of a bed, wearing a silky, pink spegatti-strap top and pink, red, and white checkered pajama shorts. Her hair was tucked behind her ears in a little-girl kind of way, but instead of making her look like a little girl, it just gave her an air of innocence about her. A book was in her lap, with scribbles of her neat handwriting and little doodles covering the page.

"Whenever we train," Sakura furiously wrote, "I feel weak. And I hate that! How come I'm not as strong as Sasuke-kun and Naruto?! I have good control over my chakra, maybe even better than they do! And I have memorized everything Kakashi-sensei has told us, and have obsessed over it until I fully understood it! No matter what I do, no matter how many extra hours of training I put in, I am never equal to Sasuke-kun and Naruto." Sasuke was slightly surprised, he never knew that Sakura really cared about being the weaker part of the team.

"And you know how I hate to feel weak," Sakura continued, "especially when there's nothing I can do about it. Like my parents. I can't even stand up to them!" Sakura bitterly spat out, now trembling with anger. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down a little. Sakura layed down, curling up around a light pink, fluffy pilllow with her diary a little to the side so that it was at an angle where she could still write in it, if she wanted to.

"Oh diary," she whispered, not even bothering to write anymore. "My Mom threatened to kick me out of the house again….I hate it when she does that! She makes me feel horrible, like I'm so bad that not even my own mother wants me!!! I have to act different around her, I pretend I am the perfect daughter around her, I even tell her lies about training! It's just… I'm afraid." A single tear fell down her cheek (the one that was not pressed into the pillow) as her shaking voice continued her ramble. "Afraid she wouldn't accept me for the weakling I really am. I'm afraid she'd be disappointed in me. Afraid she would actually kick me out of the house, just like she's been threatening to." Tears slid down her face as Sakura imagined her mom yelling at her, and then throwing her out of the house. "I wish I had someone to talk to about this, someone who I could really be myself around, unlike most of my 'friends.' I can almost be myself around Sasuke-kun and Naruto, but then I feel my walls come up, and I slip back into fan girl mode. Why do I even have to put up with this act?" Sakura was sobbing now, her words barely able to make out. "I only do what is expected of me." She murmered. "What's the point anymore?"

"There is none." Sasuke muttered quietly, so Sakura couldn't hear him. '_She shouldn't pretend to be someone she's not.'_

'_**Yah right. Like you're one to talk, Uchiha!'**_

'_Inner? I thought I told you to get out of my head…'_

'_**Well you did, but I'm still here."**_

'_Great' _Sasuke thought sarcastically, smacking his forehead gently.

'_**Hn.' Inner smirked.**_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his Inner. It really was annoying because that thing was him and acted so much like him...except his inner was a bit different from him, in some ways, like that one time. Sasuke shuddered at a bad memory of Inner thinking really perverted thoughts on a mission.

'_She has no excuse to feel sorry for herself, she has a home and a family. What more could she want?' Sasuke thought to his Inner._

'_**Hn. You are more clueless than people give you credit for. She does have an excuse: she's scared.' Inner said, while smirking at the confused and slightly angry Sasuke.**_

'_Of what? If she gets thrown out of the house, then she can just go to one of her friend's houses and well it's her own damn problem that she can't be herself around others!' Sasuke bitterly spat out, mad that she didn't know how good she had it._

'_**Hn. Does that mean that it is your fault that you aren't open around others?'**_

'…'_  
_

'_**That's what I thought.' Inner said smiling, feeling very victorious at making his point.**_

'_Look smart-aleck, enough about me and back to Sakura. Why is she being all moody? Do you think it's that thingy?" Sasuke wondered._

'_**What thingy?' Inner asked, smirking because he knew exactly what Sasuke was talking about, but just wanted to hear Sasuke actually think it to him.**_

'_You know.' Sasuke answered, refusing to think it._

'_**No I don't.' Inner taunted.**_

'_Fine,' Sasuke gave in, finding it weird to be arguing with himself, 'is she on her…time-of-the-month?'_

'_**Come again?' Inner faked confusion, smirking for all that he was worth.**_

_Sasuke sighed, knowing that he would never live this down._

'_Is she on her…period?' _

'_**Hmm she might be. But whenever they get real emotional, their doubts and thoughts about this kind of thing come to the surface, but it's been there all the time. She just never really spent a lot of time thinking about it, or if she has she's never thought about it in this degree. She has always been worried about her parents but today it just seems like a bigger deal to her. You see, sometimes girls get these hormonal emotions, whether or not they are on their period, and their emotions and worries are magnified to their face, so it overwhelms them, hence the sobbing and wailing going on right now. Boys get hormonal emotions and such too, just maybe not to the extent that girls do, or maybe not as often as girls do."**_

_Sasuke gaped at his Inner, how could his Inner know so much about girls when he, his outer, didn't know a thing?_

'_**That is simple Sasuke, I watch and learn about girls, while you whine about not being strong enough and getting revenge and blah, blah, BLAH.' **_

'_Ok, forget that, my Inner is nothing like me.' Sasuke thought with distaste._

'_**You got that right; although I am like you in some ways, in others I am almost like your opposite! Unlike you, I notice things that happen around me, how people feel, and why they do things. While you, on the other hand, brood about being alone and wanting to fight Itachi, etc, etc… You know what I'm talking about.'**_

'_I do not brood, I think.'_

'_**Sorry to break it to you, but YAH, you brood.'**_

'_Do not.'_

'_**Do too.'**_

'_Do NOT.'_

'_**Do TOO.'**_

'_Do NOT!'_

'_**Wow, Sasuke yelled! Congratulations! The first step to understanding other people's emotions is feeling them yourself, so that you can relate to them.'**_

'_Oh God.'_

'_**What?'**_

'_My Inner is a bloody shrink.' _

_

* * *

_

Sorry if it's a little short, its only like 3 1/2 pages in word... plz review!! if u have any ideas of things you think I should do, please tell me because I would love to hear your imput:D I am also taking a vote: Should Sasuke get caught peeking in at Sakura? Or should she see a glimpse of him, but not see that it's him? Or should he quietly get away? Please review or email me your answers. If you really love this story, and want me to update it like ASAP, you could ask your friends or whoever to review it, because your guyses reviews motivate me!!! ...I think I have blabbered on for too long so I will go now. TaTa!!! See you ppl in the next chapter! XD

The Jessenator

P.S. woww. i just realized i have a very tough, manly name...but i am a girl. and a not a very strong one at that...if u r bored or just wanna know, u can ask me why I'm called that in a review, and i will reply. Well i will reply whether or not u say that, but i will just include my lil story about how i got my name...im sry, i do talk too much. i will go now, I promise!!! ttyl guys! Thanks for reading, u guys rock!!!


End file.
